


At his beck and call

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: Prompt:"2017 pennywise getting sexually fustrated when then reader is in school/college/work (; btw i loveee your x readers"





	At his beck and call

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com  
> daddy-penn.tumblr.com

A groan left your lips as you made your way up your driveway, feet aching from being on them the entire day at work. You went up the porch steps, stopping in front of your front entrance before you reached in your purse and dug around, shuffling your belongings in there, grabbing your keys before unlocking your front door. You walked inside and locked it behind you, kicking your shoes off with haste and setting your purse down onto a wall hook before you stepped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. 

The cool air made you shiver out as your eyes searched for a quick snack, pausing when you heard a strange sound from across the house. Cautiously you followed the sound, unease creeping up at your mind as your bare feet slowly stepped down the hallway. Your eyebrows furrowed as you neared your bedroom, the hair on the back of your neck standing up as you realized the sound was coming from in there. Slowly you reached your hand out and grasped the door handle. You set your ear against the door, hearing familiar grunting and growling before you decided to go inside. 

Shock overtook your being as your eyes locked on the sight right in front of you: Pennywise was laid back on your bed, one of your shirts held against his face as his other hand stroked himself. His hips moved up to his hand and he groaned out, length twitching before he grumbled out having sensed you were there and stopped. He sat up, forearms keeping him stable as his golden eyes gave you a once over. “It’s about time you showed up…” 

You slowly stepped forwards, closing the door behind you as you raised a brow. “Pennywise? Is everything alright?” 

Pennywise rolled his eyes, breathing heavily before he patted his lap. “Come here. Now.” You took a few wary steps forwards before you yelped out feeling him roughly grab your wrist and pull you towards him. You fell in a heap on the bed, hardly able to move as he grabbed and positioned you on top of him. His hands quickly moved to your waist, holding you down on his lap. You shuddered feeling his hard cock beneath you and he chuckled feeling you squirm over him while you straddled his lap. 

“I’ve been needing you all day… Had to practically hold myself back from dragging you off from that place you insist on going to every. fucking. day.” 

You paused, frowning down at him before you tried to move back from him, only for his clawed hands to tighten their grip. “W-What?! I have to go to work Pe-”

A growl emitted from his throat and he shook his head, hips starting to grind against you. “No you don’t.”

You shivered out, feeling warmth spread to your loins as he ground up against you. “Yes, I do. I have to so I can keep this house and pay the bills.”

He just rolled his eyes, panting out as his hands moved to claw at your clothes. You winced out hearing the fabric rip as he growled out. “Not if I drag you down below with me. You could stay down there with me. My little doll waiting at my beck and call…” 

He had said this all before, trying to convince you to go down with him into the sewer, and with each time you grew more concerned he’d actually follow through. You shook your head no, groaning out as he continued to rub himself against you,”I just can’t do that…” 

His hands pulled on your clothes, tearing them until you were completely bare. His fingers moved against your cunt and he groaned out feeling how wet and ready you were for him. “Are you sure about that, little girl?” The smooth pad of his thumb began to rub against your clit and your hands shot out to grab his shoulders, holding on for support. “Because it sure seems to me right now that you wouldn’t mind one bit.”

You whimpered out, body shaking as his hips rose, his length rubbing against you, his precum mixing in with your arousal. “Would you like that? For me to drag you down there and hide you away from everyone else, your responsibilities, the world?” He grabbed your thighs, spreading your legs even more as his cock pressed into your entrance, the head just popping inside, making you mewl out as you felt your walls stretching. Pennywise growled out, pulling out just a tad before he pushed in even farther. 

He growled out, reveling in the feeling of your cunt squeezing around his length as he thrusted in you, holding you tightly against himself. You lowered yourself onto him, a soft gasp leaving your throat as you rolled your hips down towards him, a shudder weaving through your back. His large cock sunk within you and he closed his eyes, his breath hitting your cheek as he panted out. You rode him, doing your best to keep a steady rhythm that was in your own control but he thrusted his hips upwards while pulling you down by your waist. 

The wet sound of his skin slapping against your skin filled the room and your grip on his shoulders tightened before you closed your eyes. Pennywise gave a small pant, his tongue lolling from his maw to lap up at the side of your jawline and cheek. He growled out having noticed you weren’t paying attention or looking down at him. “Look at me, little one.” A hand of his left your waist and moved up, gripping your chin tightly to make you look down at his face. 

You stared down at him with wide eyes, rather shocked to see the deranged look that was etched upon his face. “Good… Good girl…” His hand moved from your chin and up to your hair, grabbing it tightly before he tugged, making you yelp out. “You’d be such a nice little addition down there… I wouldn’t have to come up here every damn time I want a quick fuck.” He grunted out, hips moving even faster. “I’d never have to wait for you to get home.”

Beads of sweat began to cascade down the side of your neck and you moaned out, feeling euphoric feeling his cock rub against that oh-so-great spot. “You wanna go down there with me? To stay down in the sewers with Ol’ Pennywise?” You nodded your head frantically, any and all levelheadedness leaving as you moved your hips down to meet his, feeling the coil in your core tighten. 

He drew you down onto him, deep nudging as you hilted him again and again. You were pulled into his rocking motions as you moaned out, walls clenching down on his cock. You were nearly there, as was he, tension winding down his legs, his sharp fingers beginning to flex and splay. You found yourself tipping, gripping onto his shoulders as you cried out in pleasure. Pennywise tilted his head back, panting heavily as ecstasy flowed through the both of you simultaneously. 

His strong hand held you against his chest as he came, releasing into you as your walls milked his cock. He groaned out, breathing heavily before he glanced up at you, a wicked smirk crossing his lips before his grip on you loosened. “Hmmm… It’s nice to hear that we’re finally on the same page.” 

You paused, glancing down at him with a raised brow. “Huh- What are you talking about?”

Pennywise only chuckled, pulling you off of his length so that his cum spilled out of you and onto your thighs and bedsheets. “You just agreed to go underground with me sweetheart.”


End file.
